


秘密情人

by Arisuno_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, original character death, 抹布艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisuno_R/pseuds/Arisuno_R
Summary: pwp，刚到马莱的18伦为了获取情报去做一名马莱军官的秘密情人的故事
Relationships: Mob/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了这边也扔一下  
> 雷，无脑肉，OOC，泥塑，变态抹布，作者xp诡异五毒俱全，如有不适请及时止损  
> warning：含有大量演技加成下的小白花伦和抹布（们）视角的下流描写

副官把那个年轻艾尔迪亚士兵领进费舍尔·霍夫曼上校的办公室时刚过晌午头，他正对着被随意丢弃在桌子上的大堆文书打盹，但看到副官身后那个低眉顺眼的青年的时候，他眯缝着的眼睛便一下子睁开来了。

上校对青年的姓名、身世、目的云云并不关心，被副官单独领进来的人每天都有很多，大多有备而来，但也不乏像他这样两手空空的人；上校也并不对他们中的每一个都感兴趣，事实上，大多数时候他都会埋怨自己的副官“什么臭老鼠都放进来”“不要浪费我的时间”，而这一次，上校想，可能是自己的督促起了作用，他愚蠢的下属难得地找了个真正适合这份差事的人来。所以当副官喋喋不休着这名艾尔迪亚士兵上数五代无人被遣送乐园、人际关系如何清白无害等等的所谓政治敏感问题时，上校也只是不住地打量着那名士兵：他很年轻，约莫还不过二十岁，身形修长，面庞中性而精致，半长的黑发柔顺地搭在颈侧，低垂的纤长睫毛掩着浅灰色的瞳孔；虽然同样身着简朴的军服，但他仿佛与身旁聒噪的副官站在不一个世界似的，带着一种浅淡的忧郁而安静的气质。

或许是感受到上校意图过于直白的目光，青年有些不适应地偏开了目光。这是个聪明的年轻人，将这一幕也收入眼底的上校欣赏地想，他知道自己的资本：像这样漂亮的青年，待在军队里当个普通艾尔迪亚炮灰才是浪费；而上校则是比较宽容博爱的那类马莱人，他比那些迂腐的老不死更懂得适材适所的道理，至少在某些工作上，他对马莱人和艾尔迪亚人一视同仁。或许青年正是听到了他的好名声……上校于是清了清嗓子，打断副官没头没尾的演讲：

“你说你叫什么？”

青年猫似的大眼睛抬起来，声音低沉而清澈：“……克鲁格，先生，卡尔·克鲁格*。”

“展现你对马莱的忠诚吧。”

副官知趣地敬了个礼，转身离开了。

-

青年动作恭逊地解开上校的皮带，继而是裤头，而上校兴奋难掩的阴茎几乎是弹跳着出来打到了他的脸上。白皙秀丽的面庞和紫黑丑陋的肉棒对比的视觉冲击，和青年微微惊诧的眼神，两相刺激更是让上校硬得发疼，忍不住咽了口口水。

青年拢了拢耳边的碎发，没怎么迟疑地就把那根与上校肥硕体型相称的巨大腥臭的东西含进了口中，湿热而紧致的包裹令上校发出一声满足的长叹。接着青年开始动作，富于技巧却略显生疏地吞吐着上校的性器。他大概为此特意做过些学习，却没有多少实战经验……上校边欣赏着青年眉头微蹙的美丽脸庞和宽大衣领中露出的小片白皙胸口，边在心中猜测道。可能是注意到了上校颇游刃有余的态度，青年抬了抬眼，动得更激烈了些，同时舌尖贴上来柔和地舔舐，时而缩窄口腔吮吸，发出粘腻的水声。

上校玩趣地看着他卖力口交了一会，下身被服侍得很是舒适，但还远远不够。于是上校抓住青年的头，用力地按向胯部，过于粗长的阴茎一下冲破狭窄的咽部深插到底、被他尽数吃了进去。上校满意地看到青年眼角泛上红、灰色的瞳孔蒙起泪光，单薄的肩头抽动着，却仍没有反抗，温驯地承受着这个漫长的深喉，直到上校将他的头拉开，然后再次贯穿到底。上校在他的口腔中肆意地顶弄着自己的性器，他双目紧闭，鸟羽似的睫毛不住颤抖，垂顺的黑发从耳边滑落，随着动作在时时被顶出性器形状的颊旁不断晃动；他细白的手指不觉间紧抓住了上校的裤腿，每次抽插都带出来不及吞咽的唾液和细碎的呜咽，偶尔进得太深时，又转为被堵在喉管里带着泣音的呻吟。青年脆弱却顺从的反应令上校兴奋不已，快要高潮时，他再一次坏心眼地将阴茎一插到底，并紧紧将青年的头禁锢在胯下，在青年的喉管里射了出来。上校感受着手掌下躯体的剧烈颤抖，发出痛苦咽声的声带震动着自己的阴茎，又是一阵舒爽。

真是个好苗子，上校在射精的快感中感叹到，伸手奖励似的揉了揉青年的发旋。他在射精后也仍贪恋着那温热的内壁，惬意地感受青年艰难地吞咽自己的精液，许久才将性器撤出。龟头离开青年红肿的薄唇时牵出了长长的银丝，紧接着青年剧烈地咳嗽起来，方才吞下的精液又呛出不少。“别浪费，这是祖国马莱的恩赐。”上校好心地提醒他，于是他又捂住嘴，努力将咳嗽和精液一同咽了回去。

过了很久青年的喘息才平复下来，上校耐心地等待着，一手拉起他的手、一手握着他的腰，扶着他跨坐在了自己的腿上。上校怜爱地抚摸着青年泛着潮红的精致脸庞，从略微迷茫的双眼、高挺的鼻梁、被汗水打湿的散乱黑发一直亲吻到沾湿体液和唾液的嘴角，然后与他接吻。青年主动地将手臂环上了上校的脖颈，嘴唇相触的一刹那，却又几乎是微微向后躲闪了，随后才又轻柔地迎上去，任上校的舌头侵入纠缠。 

这个年轻士兵甚至连吻技都有些生涩，像他这样的美丽青年，难道过去竟没有多少与男人女人交往的经验么？他看上去简直，不，应该就是个雏。不过，他毕竟是个艾尔迪亚人，可能还从未受过这般怜惜的对待……他很幸运，第一次出卖肉体便遇到自己这样的绅士，若是落到那些嘴上说着仇恨恶魔的末裔、又沉迷于对艾尔迪亚玩物的无底线性虐游戏的老害手里，还不知道会怎么样哩！想象这个可能性使上校激动起来，双手捧住青年的脸，进一步激烈地攫取他的津液、得意于他交织在自己后颈的双臂窘迫地收紧。嘴唇分开后，上校凑近尚在因缺氧而喘息的青年的耳边，低语道：

“你知道接下来该怎么做吧？”

炽热的吐息打在颈侧，青年的肩膀一瞬间僵硬了，接着上校听到他不同于过于青涩的反应的、柔和却冷静的声音：

“……是的，长官。”

-

青年保持跨坐在上校身上的姿势，开始褪去身上的衣物，方才溅上精斑的白色军服外套被脱下后掉落在脚边，又接着去解衬衫的衣扣。但他还未解开第三颗，上校的手便沿着衬衫下摆伸了进去。上校一只手抚摸青年劲瘦的腰肢，另一只手则钻上去玩弄青年的胸部，惊讶于青年看似单薄的身板上结实饱满的肌肉，上校像得到意外之喜的孩子一样感兴趣地反复揉捏青年手感良好的胸肌，指缝有意地擦过青年的乳头时，怀里的身体便会传来一阵压抑着的颤抖。未消多久，上校便满意地看到青年未被照顾到的另一侧乳头也渐渐挺起，在柔软的衬衫上顶出一尖形状。

上校于是隔着衣服将青年那边的乳头含了进去，湿热的口腔覆上去的一瞬间，青年猝不及防地叫出了声，不同于之前痛苦的低吟，声音里带上了难以掩饰的媚意。上校的舌头沿着青年的乳晕缓缓打圈，感受到乳粒徐徐变得更加坚硬，又用舌尖快速地拨弄高挺的乳尖，另一手的揉弄也不停止，惹得青年抽气连连，双手不住地颤抖。上校于是叼着青年的乳头含混不清地提醒道：“动作不要停下来，继续脱衣服。”青年正要说些什么，上校又用力地咬上乳尖，青年几乎是带着哭腔浪叫了出来，双手反射性地抓紧了上校的肩头，腰也一下软塌下去，上校只好把那只流连在青年腰侧的手箍到青年背后支撑他。

像是被青年的反应激励一般，上校更加来劲地欺凌起青年的乳头。一边用手指不断捻按揉捏、时而强硬地拧拽或是用指尖不断挑动；一边则像是婴儿吸食母乳般用力地吮吸着，不断发出淫靡的水声。青年被逼得脊背高高弓起，努力躲闪胸前的进攻一般，肩胛骨高耸着不住战栗；呻吟也再没能咽回去过，因方才的口交而沙哑却又因快感染上甜美的呜咽混入剧烈的喘息，不断从颤动的双唇中泄出；他搭在上校肩头的双手抖动得无法继续宽衣解带，只能抗拒般地微弱推开自己的上身，但也被禁锢在上校的怀抱中无法脱身。

当上校终于玩够青年的奶子，将两人紧贴的身躯分开时，青年的性器早已硬挺地抵上上校臃肿的腹部，顶端渗出的体液润湿了白色的军服长裤。上校得意地欣赏着青年因自己的逗弄而产生的媚态，右侧胸口处的衣物因水渍而透出乳晕的浅红色、被唾液打湿后诚实地勾勒出了微肿挺立的乳尖的形状，他从胸口到脸颊都泛起情动的绯红，在那之上则是蓄满泪水的、沉浸在快感的余韵中而眯起、失焦的漂亮灰色猫眼。上校松开支持在青年腰后的双手，转而将他拥入怀中，失去承扶的青年软塌塌地贴上了上校的肩头。

上校十分欣喜于青年敏感的身体，像慈爱的长辈一般爱抚着这名年龄足以做自己儿子的年轻人脊骨突出的背部，无不温情地说：“你很有潜力……或许再开发些日子，我可以让你只用这里高潮。”感受到怀中的青年因自己的下流话语呼吸一滞，上校更加期待起他们在未来的日子里的无限乐趣，但他很快将自己拽回现实，因为自己的下身也早已被青年方才的欲态勾得再次高高勃起。  
“不过，我现在要让你先感受另一种高潮”，他体贴地说。

-

青年费了一番功夫才用自己发颤的双手褪下在刚刚的挣扎中被揉皱的长裤和已经湿得一塌糊涂的内裤，赤裸着修长匀称的双腿重新坐在了上校的腿上，雪白饱满的臀部没有衣料阻挡地压上上校的军裤，浅绯色形状精巧的阴茎与上校血管盘虬的黑亮巨物抵在了一起，使青年羞涩地微微垂下头。

上校爱不释手地抚摸青年的长腿，感受这具青春的肉体、光洁紧致的皮肤包裹下锻炼良好的肌肉，他从青年低垂的发帘下与他对视，柔声要求青年自己为自己做好扩张。青年于是将自己纤长的双指含入口中，分明的骨节包裹上唾液，其中一指又触上后穴，试探性地按压几下后艰难地破入。青年的脸上显出痛苦的神色，手指却不得不在上校鼓励的目光下继续探进，没入大半后，开始艰涩地搅动扩张。青年深深地叹出一口气，又艰难地加入另一根手指，努力地阔开甬道，身体因不适感轻轻扭动，臀部不断擦过上校的长裤，留下暧昧的水渍。

上校看着他用手指侵犯自己的诱人模样，忍不住将阴茎操进自己的拳头撸动了几下，最后焦躁地将青年的手拔开，在青年小声惊呼的同时用自己的手指插了进去。上校粗糙肉厚的手指不比青年纤细的手指，动作也更为粗暴，强硬急切地在穴道里动作起来，没等青年习惯便又加入第二、第三根，青年吃痛地低吟出声，紧皱着眉头试图平复呼吸，上校则按着他的头直接吻了上去。四处乱按的手指最终按到某处略凸的软肉，青年一下绷紧了肩膀，呻吟却被上校的吻堵在喉咙里。上校心领神会地朝着那处勾起手指不断按揉，放过青年的双唇、两眼放光地贪婪欣赏他因初次知晓的快感而惊恐泛红的漂亮脸庞。“呜……呃、嗯啊、”难耐的喉音从青年紧咬的唇间流出，想要看到青年更加失控的样子，上校加快了手指的抽插，在敏感处更是重重地一抠，这次青年甚至没来得及叫出声，直接弓起身子射了出来。

射精后的青年像濒死的鱼一样埋在上校的肩头剧烈地喘息，上校的欺凌欲被彻底激起，他一边用手指加倍激烈地继续蹂躏青年的后穴，一边不掩亢奋、声音发抖地说：“第一次就被手指操射？……你可真够淫荡！我看看，让我看看你能被这样弄丢几次……”还未从高潮的余韵中回神的青年被插得难受，脑袋像坨浆糊，断续着小声呢喃道：“不……别，啊、不要再……”

上校咬着他的耳朵，手中动作不停，问他：“怎么？难受吗？不碰这了？不碰你受得了吗？”

“不、不是……”青年瓮瓮地回答。

“什么？”

“请您用别的地方进来吧。”青年像叹息一样在上校的耳边挤出一句话。

-

上校听到青年的话，反而莫名冷静下来，手指近乎乖巧地撤出青年的后穴，期盼地看着缓缓从自己肩头撑起、重新跨立在自己双腿上的青年。青年也没有辜负他的期望，努力踮起发软的双腿，扶着上校硬到像要炸开的阴茎对准自己的穴口、努力放松着因方才的扩张已然湿软的肌肉，慢慢地坐了上去。龟头将将没入高热紧致的穴口的一瞬间，上校就被箍得差点射出来。

还不行，上校的自尊警铃大作道，可不能在这里就折了老手的面子……尺寸骇人的性器艰涩地一点点破开紧绷的内壁，青年双腿打着颤，却不出声了，忍受着尖锐的疼痛和本不该被用作性器官的肠道内令人不适的异物感，满身冷汗地继续坐下去。这段对峙般漫长的忍耐时光在青年将肉棒整根吃入、再次压回上校的腿上时宣告结束，两人近乎同时发出了深沉的叹息。青年开始努力地接纳身体内肉棒的存在，尽力放松内壁，上校则感觉那紧致湿润的褶皱像生物般压榨、吮吸着自己的性器，阴茎上的血管痛苦地弹跳着催促着释放。

青年比上校想象得更快开始动作起来，甚至上校自己都猝不及防、差点失门。在刚刚滞胀的摩擦中，肠道为了保护自身分泌出了不少肠液，因此相粘的黏膜再次被扯开时并不似侵入那般艰难。青年小幅度地前后晃动着胯部，使结合处发出噗滋噗滋的水声；习惯一些后，又开始上下颠簸起来，紫黑的阴茎从被撑得边缘发透的穴口略略抽出，然后又全部没入。青年动得很慢，半勃的性器随着动作微微摇晃，他依旧眼神迷离、腰软得使不上劲，但已开始掌握性爱的节奏，也渐渐领会到酸胀的、被填满的快感。

上校看着青年兀自沉醉地骑着鸡巴的样子，心说这小子果然天生是个淫乱胚子、自己真是撞大运捡到这漂亮婊子，又不爽本应该被服侍的自己这会被像按摩棒一样使用，强调存在感般地向上用力一顶，教青年发出一声惊呼。随后他又不动作了，只用双手握住青年纤细却肌肉分明的腰肢，随着他操自己的律动一上一下。青年像是被刚刚那下顶没劲儿了般，软绵绵地动了不一会，便脱力地半个身子倚回了上校的肩膀，本来撑在身体两边的双手堪堪环住上校宽阔肥胖的身体，羞赧的、带着鼻音的声音在上校肩窝里响起来：“我……不行了，请您动一动吧……”

青年的示弱使上校的成就感一瞬间膨胀起来，他没有回答，只是奋力地向上一顶，顶得青年环抱的双手和咬着上校阴茎的内壁都一下收紧，一声娇媚的呻吟被闷在肩窝里。夺回主动权的感觉令上校无比兴奋，下身的耸动也愈发加快、愈发用力，青年单薄的身体在激烈的冲撞下如乘着海浪般不断沉浮，喘息也渐渐跟不上节奏，终于还是受不了地从上校的肩头仰起脖子叫出了声。

上校被那雪白脆弱的脖颈晃得眼晕，一口咬上青年凸出的喉结，身下动作不停，然后他感受到青年咽回去的、没被咽回去的声音带动那里收缩传来的震动。上校凭记忆找到方才让青年失控的那点，故意避开红心、在周围挑逗戳弄，恶趣味地看着青年被不温不火的快感折磨，难受地自己扭着腰臀调整位置、寻求刺激的样子，一边对着他透着粉红的颈侧又吸又咬，看他狼狈地收紧肩膀或是偏过头颅试图逃离。在这个位置留下的吻痕，将军服的衬衫扣到最上一颗纽扣也遮掩不住，上校边嘬吸着青年的颏下边想，当然，自己也不会让他这么做。这样一来，所有人看到他和那些被疼爱的痕迹就能知道他是靠身体爬上来的自己的婊子。

上校沉浸在对青年在那样的目光下会露出如何羞耻的神情的想象中，却被青年的突然吻打断了思绪。青年温凉骨感的手指搭在上校赘肉横生的脸侧，柔情的吻法一时让上校忘记了动作，吻罢，他看到青年躲闪却似有欲求的目光，蓄着生理性泪水的睫毛因喘息而颤动。

“长官……我想要。”他用嘴唇蹭着上校的唇侧说。

上校的理智在这一刻像被拉紧的琴弦般崩断了。他猛地站起身，不顾青年惊诧的挣扎，保持着插入的状态将青年翻了个身按在办公桌上，然后凶狠地上撞了青年乞求的那处。“呃啊———！”青年毫无防备地被操出了带着哭腔的绵长尖叫，接着又因上校扇在他屁股上的一巴掌而痛呼。“妈的！还咬我！”上校边骂边再也无法忍耐地大开大合操干起来，“吸得可真够紧的！想被干想得不行了？一操就咬我，他妈的、”他又向青年的屁股拍了一下，然后捏住小巧而紧翘的那两瓣，嘴里含糊地骂着什么贱货、天生的妓女、这么会勾引人还装什么清纯之类的荤话，大力地将自己的胯部不断拍上去。背后式下上校的肉棒进入得前所未有地深，敏感发烫的乳头被冰凉坚硬的桌面挤得生疼，用狗一样的姿势被迫承受性交的屈辱更是放大了青年敏感点被迅猛冲撞的快感，“长、太……啊！快、嗯……哈啊……——！啊啊！”呻吟再也无法抑制地冲出口，就连求饶的声音都被粗暴的抽插撞得支离破碎；壁肉抽搐着绞紧在穴内蹂躏的凶器，像是要挽留它不要抽出，又像是承受不住顶弄、想要赶紧榨出精液的挣扎。

上校知道这是身下的青年快要高潮的前兆，自己也早被青年的后穴夹得要忍不住了，热流不断向身下汇聚，鸡巴又颤巍巍地胀大了几分。他伏下身子，一手按住青年肩胛骨高耸、如被捉住双翼的蝴蝶般剧烈颤抖的脊背，一手捏住青年已经布遍掐痕的细腰，开始最后的冲刺。小穴被抽插的速度达到了青年难以忍受的地步，他悬空的双腿和被掐紧的腰都直打哆嗦，从双颊和耳朵开始蔓延的潮红此刻已经越过肩颈和锁骨布遍整个上身，泪水也决堤般夺眶而出；他听到自己浪荡的淫叫声声攀高，和肉体相撞的声音、淫水被啪滋啪滋拍打的声音一起汇入高潮前眩晕的耳鸣。在上校重重地撞出某一下时，他几乎是哭喊着高潮了，射出的精液弄脏了桌上的文件，浑身止不住地痉挛。上校也被这一下绞得一下缴械投降，积攒已久的精液无休无止般地射进青年的穴道。他喘着粗气将身体完全叠上青年的背后，阴茎钉在里面，感受着青年内壁漫长剧烈的抽搐带来的舒爽。

上校休息了一会才将自己的性器拔出，他很久没有经历过如此酣畅淋漓、像要将人吸干一样的性爱了。这个自己送上门的年轻士兵确实是个尤物，只是留下他，再过几年不知道自己还受不受得住……上校边想边看着刚刚射进去的白浊从青年一张一合的后穴中流出，惊讶地发现自己已经又硬了。

上校于是将还在失神的青年翻过身来，上身压过去，吻他红肿干裂的嘴唇。青年的眼神还失焦着，舌头却乖顺地、小幅度地迎合起上校的动作。上校一转刚刚粗鲁的态度，怜惜地又吻了青年乱七八糟的、带着性事后餍足的妩媚、表情却如孩童般天真而迷茫的精致脸庞，沙哑着声音问：“好孩子，你还想再来一次吗？”但还没有征得青年的同意，便又开始将性器往青年后穴里插了。青年这时才有些回过神来，胳臂软软地拥上上校的脖子，双腿交叠着圈在上校腰后，主动吻了回去。才刚破处就要个不停，当真是个不知满足的婊子！上校在心里咋舌道，然后又开始了新一轮的性交。

-

副官被再次叫进来时已经是傍晚，那个年轻的艾尔迪亚士兵赤裸地裹着他自己的军服外套和上校的毛毯，露出的皮肤上布满吻痕和淤青，原本顺滑的黑发此刻蓬乱地散在脑后，正在沉睡的面容却安详而文静——如果忽略上面交错凌乱的白或透明的水渍和液体的话。上校身上的军服变得脏乱皱巴，这时正边费力地系腰带，边命令他将这名士兵带回自己的房间、找人清理干净。他看上去对这次被领进来的人十分满意，脸上带着疲倦和困意也遮不住的愉悦。不过，不光是眼前这堆被弄得一塌糊涂的文书……看来之后的工作，也不能指望上校能按时按点地完成了。副官为此刻清晰可见的自己命途多舛的未来叹了口气。

-

艾伦在久违的柔软床铺上醒来。应当说，他并没有真正昏睡，只是在听到脚步声踏出门外、门被关严反锁之后才睁开眼睛。他伸了个懒腰，紧接着又因舒展肢体牵动出的肌肉的酸痛感发出嘶声。更令人懊恼的是一直在胀痛的、此刻还留着那马莱军官精液的后面。他回想不久前的场景，以及自己卖力的演技（虽然没有机会练习，但有着——很不幸地——过去继承者记忆的支撑，他认为那看上去应当足够可靠、至少能骗得过那个色欲熏心的中年军官；不过他选择不去想其中有多少是自己真实的反应），并不惊讶地发现自己不为那感到多么羞耻。这不算是他的计划中较为艰难的一环。

放松后渐起的疲劳感向他袭来，在为他清理身体的护工到来之前，他决定继续装睡。

TBC

*私设，原作中没有出现过克鲁格这个假名的全名，直接叫艾伦·克鲁格又感觉有些过于明显，所以使用了妈妈名字Carla的变体Carl


	2. Chapter 2

霍夫曼上校深夜才回到自己的寝室。下午那场让他抛尽了烦心事的酣畅性事结束后不久，麻烦——用官方一点的论调说，是临时作战会议——就又找上了门来。那个带着滑稽眼镜的金发艾尔迪亚人，吉克·耶格尔战士长，长篇大论的演讲使会议的结束时间极大延迟于预定，内容无非又是些与中东联合的战况局势不利、军部疑似混入他国间谍、国内反叛势力风头渐起、马莱内忧外患亟需一著狠棋一类的陈词滥调（上校并没有认真听，但鉴于战士长是一名艾尔迪亚人，他判断那些内容应当是愚蠢荒谬的）。他频繁地摸出怀表检查时间，毫不掩饰轻蔑的目光和不耐烦的咋舌声，可那个不识相的大胡子怎么也领会不到他的暗示。直到元帅阁下因他干扰会议投来不悦的目光，他才认命地闭上眼睛，努力唤起自己新得到漂亮小情人的喜悦、想象他们今后的快活日子来消磨漫长无聊的时光。

上校推开房间厚重的木门，体贴地没有打开灯，仅借着窗外稀薄的灯光走到床沿，果不其然他的新情人已经在那里安然睡去。青年被清洗过的身体散发着淡淡的皂香，黑夜中莹白的皮肤像是蓄着微光，更显得上面紫青的淤痕突兀以至于色情。他像猫一般蜷缩着入睡，柔软的黑发披散在枕巾上，被揪作一团的被褥开口处可以窥见突出的锁骨和深陷的肩窝：上校忍不住将头埋了进去，深吸一口混合着肥皂味和青年特有味道（没有来由地，他坚持认为那是一种美丽少年少女特有的青春体香，而大部分艾尔迪亚人身上只有巨人的臭味）的气息，仿佛整个上半夜的不快都得到了消解和治愈。青年清浅均匀的呼吸打在上校的耳边，又因为睡梦被扰发出不快的鼻音，于是上校致歉般爱怜地轻吻了他的脸颊。沉重的疲惫叫上校懒得再更衣洗漱，只是脱去了所有衣物，便迫不及待地钻进那温柔乡，在被青年的体温烘热的柔软被窝的包裹下，将青年拥入怀内，阖上了眼睛。

远处稀稀点点的灯火也渐渐逐个消灭，上校如雷的鼾声很快在头顶响起，灰色的双眼在臂弯中张开，马莱的星夜总不怎么明亮。

-

日光透过窗帘的缝隙打到上校脸上，他磨蹭了一会才迟钝地抬起眼皮。胸口处传来奇异的违和感，他抬手去抓，却意外地触到柔顺的发丝。低头看去，原来青年不知何时整个人贴上了他的胸膛。上校觉得这副场景有种流浪动物被好心人收养般的温情，或许他是半夜受凉了，又或者只是想亲近依靠自己……他边爱抚着青年的黑发边沉浸在这种暖而迷蒙的得意中，青年的脑袋适时地蹭了蹭，细软的头发挠得上校手心和心口都直发痒。

青年在上校轻柔却又急切的吻中醒来。与他赤裸相对着的男人起初只是吻他的脸庞和嘴唇，后来又磨磨蹭蹭地伸进舌头去与他舌吻。青年大半的意识还沉在梦里，只有舌头软绵绵地迎合，空气被掠夺的感觉令他反射性地不快，又皱着眉头闷哼了几声。他的眼皮只抬起一条缝，睫毛颤巍巍地打架，昨天哭红的眼角此时还泛着粉色，半睡半醒间呈现出一种楚楚可怜又任人宰割的模样。摆在眼前毫无防备的美食哪有不吃的道理，何况自己还没吃早饭，上校做梦一样眩晕着想。于是吻一路向下，吻过青年印满吻痕的脖颈，吻他瘦削的肩头、布着结痂齿印的锁骨和胸部、掐出指印的细腰，沿着分出漂亮区块的腹肌吻到平坦的小腹，直到吻上无精打采的生殖器，青年才小声惊喘着有了反应。他似乎清醒了些，有些抗拒又不敢僭越地轻轻推着上校正吸吻自己下体的头，含混不清地哼哼：“呜……别，等等……”说到一半又被上校吻上嘴唇堵了回去。

半推半就地被吻了半天，青年也还是迷糊着。念在昨天过于辛劳，上校好心地没有直接叫醒他，而是抓住他的手抚慰起自己的性器来。青年的双手纤长却骨节分明、关节处还生着薄茧，即使在被褥里捂了一夜也略带些凉意，属于男人的并不柔软的手指的刺激下，上校的阴茎徐徐抬起头来，炽热着开始发疼、发硬。手指的撸动很快不再能满足上校的宣泄欲望，他将此刻又似要睡去的青年翻了个个儿，把性器抵上青年的臀缝，夹在两瓣紧实的臀肉中上上下下地动作起来，双手也没闲着，手法煽情下流地将雪白的臀肉揉捏成各种形状，指缝间富有弹性的感触令他爱不释手；磨了一会，还是觉得不够，又将阴茎滑入青年交叠的腿根间抽插，平日不见风沙处光滑细嫩的皮肤和肌肉紧俏的大腿挤压着充血肿胀的阴茎，上校不由得舒爽地长长叹出一口气。青年却为股间的侵入感到不适，血管突出的阴茎磨着腿根敏感的肌肤，还有一搭没一搭地蹭到会阴，说不上是难受还是快感的刺激挑拨着青年昏沉的神经，他忍不住哼哼唧唧地扭动身体、拧着双腿摩擦起来。

上校被这一下扯得又疼又爽，头皮直发麻，再也忍不住欲望，将性器从青年被操得泛红的大腿内侧间抽出，用手揉了揉青年还红肿着的后穴抵了上去。护工细心地为青年昨日饱受蹂躏的后庭上了药膏，正好省了上校润滑的功夫，深深浅浅地戳了几下之后，便借着药膏和马眼渗出的清液将顶端推了进去。

或许是因为药膏的作用，青年的体内本就分泌了不少肠液，异常温热湿滑，但受伤水肿的内壁却使甬道更加狭窄，高热地挤压着上校的阴茎，使他不由得闷哼了一声。上校被咬得更没了耐心，只想赶紧全部操进去、在青年体内释放出来，于是一只手扶着自己的性器，另一只手环过青年的髂骨按上小腹，猛地用力，将粗长的阴茎一插到底。青年的内壁因异物侵入和疼痛反射性地剧烈痉挛着绞窄，褶皱随加快发颤的喘息不断收紧又撑开，夹得上校冷汗直流。他闭着眼睛适应了会，又开始在床上蠕动着挺腰，双手胡乱地去摸青年的胸部，嘴在线条优美的脊背上一通乱吸。抽抽插插下脆弱的肠壁更加拼命地分泌肠液，阴茎拍上青年的臀部时水花四溅，澄清的液体沾湿了上校的阴毛，他几乎觉得自己是在操一个女人汁水横流的逼。上校动了几下便受不住了，朝着记忆中的敏感点撞了几下，在随快感而收紧的穴道的吮吸下射了出来。

上校用了一阵子才从高潮后的空白中回过神来，当耳鸣也消退时，他才注意到此时屁股里还埋着自己阴茎的青年也在不住地抽搐，肩头和后颈红得发烫，溺水般急而深地大口喘息着。他把性器抽出，也不顾精液从半张的穴口中流出沾湿床单，伸手将青年半卧的身体拨平，自己抬身爬了上去，发现青年也早被自己干到射精了，下腹和胸口散落着点点白浊；再向上看去，青年不知何时已经彻底醒来，惺忪的睡眼满溢泪水，精致的脸蛋不知是憋得还是爽得像要融化般艳红。

他是因羞耻拼命压抑住了呻吟吗，还是因为自己太沉迷于纾解欲望没有注意身下人的反应呢，上校玩味地由上而下欣赏着青年有些窘迫的神态，后者却咬着嘴唇将头别到了一侧。上校也不甚在意，又将阴茎往那还流着自己精液的小穴里放。已经被操开的穴道变得湿软柔顺，这次他没费太多劲就又将阴茎整根插入了。青年发出一声浅浅的低吟，上校将上半身压上去，边干边舔吻他的嘴唇和眼角的泪珠。

阴茎在青年体内不急不缓地戳弄，坏心眼地碾过前列腺时，刚刚高潮身体仍敏感着的青年难受地拖着长腔呜咽了，声音因昨日和今日被过度疼爱而沙哑，尾音却染着勾人的蜜意。上校被这声撩拨得又兴奋起来，支起身子，将青年修长的双腿抬起又压回胸口，双手掐着大腿快速操干起来，有轻有重地去撞青年的敏感处。青年失控地低喘，一下咬住了自己的手背，空着的那只手则像抓住救命稻草般攥紧了床单；顶得太深时，他会扭着腰向上躲闪，看上去却反像是欲拒还迎的引诱。上校看他一副被欺负得泫然欲泣的模样，紧吸着自己鸡巴的小穴却不住地流水，淫液混着精液滴滴答答地落到床单上去，交合处和腿根更是一塌糊涂、泛着淫靡的水光，显然是有感觉得不行，直觉得好笑。他像哄孩子般轻柔地摘开了青年咬在嘴中的那只手，又反抓上去与他十指交握，按回到床板上。上校从这种宛若情投意合的恋人般的动作中获得了极大的满足。

失去手背的堵塞，青年带着哭腔的呻吟难以抑制地流了出来。他努力地将大部分声音咽回去、只留下随上校律动而颤抖的吐息；某一下撞得重了时，便因难耐的快感忍不住媚叫出声，撒娇似的鼻音甜得直往上校脑仁里钻。上校也渐渐把持不住先前游刃有余的节奏，将青年的腿架上自己的肩膀冲刺起来。阴茎抽动着快要射精时，青年向他哆哆嗦嗦地举起了双臂，他便伏下身子、与几乎被日了个对折的青年拥抱。他在与青年接吻时射精了，滚烫的精液冲刷已被操得敏感无比的内壁，青年也边被中出边射了出来。

这场迷迷糊糊的高潮持续了很久，青年被折腾得近乎昏厥，在上校撤出性器后仍瘫在原地一动不动，疲惫中睡意又爬了上来。上校像嘉奖表现优秀的宠物一般在他的额上落下恩泽的轻吻，简单清理自己后开始穿戴衣物准备出门。离开床铺前，他又恋恋不舍地抚上青年俊俏的小脸。

“在我回来之前，待在这里做个乖孩子，好吗？一会儿会有人来清理、送饭。”他摩挲青年精致尖巧的下巴。

回答他的是青年脸颊的轻蹭。他满意地推门离开了。

-

今天来打扫卫生的护工是一名年轻的女性，深色制服上扎眼的白色袖章明晃晃地显示着她的身份，艾伦想起昨天晚上的那名护工也是一位——自打踏进上校的办公处后就鲜少见到的——艾尔迪亚人。 她脸色微红、目光躲闪，不太好意思直视艾伦半裸的身体，手上倒是利落地完成着工作。艾伦瞥见她低头打扫地板时从帽檐下露出的金发，像落着午后阳光的麦穗般明亮温暖的金色，令他想起自己的友人。阿明和三笠这时在做着什么呢？大概已经回到了岛上，正担心自己的安危吧。他们应该不会猜到自己正在做这样的事：勾引一个马莱军官，这几个字简直陌生到好笑。要是让看到它们跟艾伦耶格尔这个名字组合在一起，那张马脸准会笑成一团被揉皱的破报纸。

“请问……”清脆的女声打断了艾伦的胡思乱想，他看到一双澄澈蔚蓝的眼睛从帽子的阴影下抬起来，“恕我冒昧……请问您为什么会来这里、呃，那个……我绝没有轻视您的意思！只是有些好奇……”她小心地斟酌着用词，“我是说……您看起来和上校之前的，呃，恋人，似乎不太一样……我不知道该怎么描述……”

“因为我有必须要做的事。”他柔和地、低沉地说，略长的黑发投下一片阴翳，少女看不清楚他的表情，“您又是为何呢？这里似乎对艾尔迪亚人并不友好。”

“可能听上去会有些好笑……我想要知道更多事，知识、故事、外面的世界。”少女真诚地看向他，“您知道，收容区内的艾尔迪亚人能买到的书十分有限，并且很多都……咳，”她仿佛意识到了什么，紧张地噤声，东张西望一阵后又碎碎叨叨地说起来：“我是小时候从街上的马莱士兵那里听到的，他们说霍夫曼上校……哦，那时候还是中校，的图书馆藏书非常丰富，从那时起我就动心了！但艾尔迪亚人在这里的就职途径并不多，其中自然没有图书管理员、图书馆也并不对我们这些艾尔迪亚护工开放，所以我都是趁前台那个爱打盹的大婶不注意，偷溜进去看书……啊！我、呃呃，请您千万不要把这件事告诉别人！”少女慌张地羞红了脸，艾伦忍不住轻笑，向她承诺会保守秘密。

“我很庆幸自己来到了这里！您知道吗？第一次溜进图书馆的时候，我开心得差点大叫出声。”她接着说，眼睛里闪烁起光彩，“我从来都没有见过——这么多讲述着不同事情的书。马莱的书、中东联合的书、日出之国的书，甚至还有前几年战士们带回的、帕拉迪岛的书……真不可思议！世界是如此的宽广，文明、自然、还有形形色色的人，过去、现在、和未来，好像无限的可能性在我眼前展开了，多么美丽啊！只是看着那些文字畅想我便激动得几乎要流泪，虽然我的一生注定要在收容区内度过了，但我多想亲眼去看看！啊啊，但是，我相信事情会变得更好，不是吗?只要那些东西还在，只要我们还在，即使我们是恶魔的后裔……去他的！总有一天，或许我的不知道第几代后代可以走出去，帮我，他的不知道第几辈祖奶奶，看看她生前想看的东西……不过，果然我还是想在活着的时候去用自己的双眼见证……我知道这不切实际，但每年生日，我都会这样向尤弥尔许愿。如果她真的是恶魔的话，应当会回应我大逆不道的愿望才对！”

“啊……抱歉，我说得有些太多了，请您一定一定……唉？”

“先生，您看上去脸色不太好，您没事吗？”

“先生？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

克鲁格来到这里已经有些日子了。没有人知道他是什么时候来的，当人们渐渐开始注意到他的存在时，上校私密地对外宣称他是自己为了更好地管理手下的艾尔迪亚士兵而新提拔的艾族贴身秘书。上校一向以对艾尔迪亚人亲切友好的形象示人，尽管他常唾骂清洁时不小心让拖把碰到他长靴的护工是肮脏蠢笨的贱种，也因战场上出神入化的利用艾尔迪亚炮灰队的战术技巧扬名立万、令敌军闻风丧胆；但稍微了解他的人——鉴于他也总不吝于炫耀自己在床上夺得的功勋——便很快能心领神会这名年轻士兵的真实身份。于是克鲁格变成了一个公开的晦涩秘密，一个活生生的艳情绯闻，人们乐于寻找他难得出现在公共场合的身影，好像那是一场隐秘的窥私游戏；他的一举一动都让与他擦肩而过或是装作漫不经心在远处偷看他的人浮想联翩，那些目光不可避免地染上色情的偏见，仿佛只是看着他干练行走的背影便似旁观他与上校独处时的春光无限。

尼尔斯·缪勒是较晚察觉到这场不怀好意的狩猎游戏的人之一。他是一名新来不久的文员，既不关心职场八卦，也对上校过去的风流韵事一概不知。事实上，他是怀着颇为崇敬的心情来到上校手下工作的，因此当有人将克鲁格并着上校过去大大小小有男有女的十几个情人讲给他听时，他最先生出的是对克鲁格的厌恶。他会是个怎样的男人呢（天哪，他甚至是个男人）？一个肮脏淫贱、好吃懒做的艾尔迪亚人，通过用自己的肉体欺蒙诱惑长官来谋得一些利益，在上校察觉到他的真面目并赶跑他后，想必就要拿着那些腌臜的收利去当个（本不必如此，但鉴于他淫乱的本性）有钱的男娼，度过自己的下半生吧；或者他会再勾引一个军官或是富商继续行这门龌龊的生意，说起来，还不知道他为了搭上上校，上过几个男人的床呢！尼尔斯嫌恶地在脑海中描摹这位风云人物的侧写，想象他是一个粗鄙、妖媚、下流、浓妆艳抹、像女人、或者说像故事里的坏娼妓似的低贱艾尔迪亚男人，想象他惺惺作态的举止、令人作呕的声音，从中获得了什么快感和解脱似地恨起了这位素未谋面的士兵。所以当他去为上校送文件，却没有在办公室里见到上校本人、而是直面了那位传说中的上校半公开的秘密情人时，他很难掩饰自己深深的震惊。

他没法不认出眼前青年的真实身份，因为不会有第二个艾尔迪亚人敢那么堂堂正正地半躺在上校价格不菲的办公椅上打转。克鲁格没在意他呆愣的神情，大方地从椅子上站起身来，尼尔斯才发现他出乎意料的高、实际上比尼尔斯自己还要高，肩膀宽阔、身形清瘦而矫健，纯然是个锻炼得当的军人青年的体格。他开口，声音也不似想象中尖酸刻薄的恶女腔调，低沉却仍略带着年少青涩的干净嗓音震动他的耳膜，尼尔斯只感受到那些音节瓮瓮作响，却完全没听清他说的什么。

随着克鲁格一步步走近他，方才因逆光看不明晰的面容此刻也清楚地印进他的眼底，这名青年甚至比他预想得更为年轻，他优雅、自在、以及——该死的漂亮。他并不是扭捏媚俗的娘娘腔，正相反，他身上带着一股冷淡而安静的脱俗魅力；他穿着不雕修饰的军服，打扮干净利落，简单修剪的微长黑发半遮下的脸庞精致得像精工细作的人偶或是雕塑。他背对落地窗的身影的边缘朦胧地泛着光晕，他简直不像是个人。

神游天外的尼尔斯被清澈的、响在面前的声音拉回现实。“请把文件交给我吧。您还有什么事吗？”他猛地抬头，正撞上那双大大的、眼尾挑起的猫眼，无机质的银色瞳孔中倒映出他自己的影子，他不知怎地觉得那难以正视、轻咳着偏过了头。尼尔斯把文件递给克鲁格，忍不住瞟了眼他纤长的手指和细白的手腕，然后无意间瞥到了——他不由得睁大眼睛——克鲁格略宽的军服袖口中露出的、在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼的、环着手腕两三圈的红色勒痕。

“我还需要……18日那次，与中东联合的胜仗之后收缴的货物清单，呃，上次送来给上校签名的……”尼尔斯结结巴巴的说着，脑子里想的却全是刚才那抹刺目惊心的暗红。这名气质出尘的漂亮青年，与上校有着长期的、淫秽的、见不得光的身体关系……尼尔斯此刻无比真切地感受到了这个事实。那是上校勒出的吗？用那些随处可见的军用麻绳？他把他束缚在哪里？床头？车里？或者是……尼尔斯咽了口口水——直到刚才青年还坐着的，眼前的办公椅上？他双手被缚、只能任人鱼肉地袒露年轻美丽的身体，然后上校就会开始肆无忌惮、随心所欲地侵犯毫无反抗之力的克鲁格，就是自己眼前的、这会正在为自己翻找文件的这位克鲁格……他两眼发直地盯着青年衣领后露出的一小截雪白脖颈，眼尖地注意到黑发摇晃时露出的一块暗色淤青，如看到上校是如何吸吮着那段纤细的脖子……并且边上着克鲁格……一般浑身一激灵，红着脸撇开了视线，却管不住自己脱缰野马一样奔腾的想象。他们会玩别的情趣游戏吗？放置？野合？角色扮演？性虐……天哪，他看起来真他妈的适合被虐待、被凌辱……上校可能会用各种各样的玩具操他，操到他哭着求饶；或是要他戴上眼罩和口枷，用那根解说战术时的皮鞭抽打他，将滚烫的白蜡滴进那张老耷拉着嘴角的小嘴里，让他跪下舔自己的靴子。如果他做得足够好，我就会奖励他他日思夜想的大肉棒……尼尔斯过了会才注意到在自己的妄想中上校的位置已经被换了人，像被冒犯一样狠狠摇了摇头。

尼尔斯深呼吸了几口，庆幸宽松厚实的军服能遮住他半勃的性器，目光依旧不老实地舔舐般视奸遍了克鲁格身体的上上下下。他的腰真细，即使腰带松松地束着大了些（尼尔斯猜那是为了配合他的身高）的军服大衣，在他动作时仍能看出那陡然收紧的、几乎盈盈一握的轮廓。这样的细腰、这种单薄的身板，能吃得下上校引以为豪的那话儿吗？他会被进得多深，腰还不得被活活操断？他想象上校肥硕的身躯压在克鲁格身上不停动作的样子，要从上面看去估计连身下人的一根手指头都遮得看不见了吧！他被自己想象中的画面逗得险些喷笑出来，又看见克鲁格俯身去办公桌旁书柜的下面几层抽屉翻弄。他的臀部小而翘，随着有劲的腰肢晃起来时很是诱人；双腿也线条漂亮、修长笔直，与黑色的军靴更是无比相称，上校一定曾让他穿着军服后入过他。尼尔斯在心中点评着，注意到他再次起身时动作僵硬地一滞，不适地微微扭动了下，尼尔斯猜测那是昨天晚上、或许是今天早上，上校狠狠地疼爱他后留下的遗迹。

尼尔斯实际上并没等待多久，克鲁格很快便找到了文件，他遗憾于没能多窥探一会这名青年和自己上司之间的下流小秘密，但想到自己过会可能会因为过度活跃的联想能力憋得难受，又觉得庆幸。是注意到自己猥琐的目光了吗？克鲁格向他走来时脸有些泛红，态度也不怎么自然，低低地问了句“是这个吗？”就把文件塞给了他。他接过文件，克鲁格正要转身离开，却不知怎的身子朝旁边一斜，似要摔倒。尼尔斯反射性地扶住他，然后在这极近距离下，他听到了。

半个身子搭在他手臂上的青年体内传来的嗡嗡震动声。

后面的事情尼尔斯不怎么记得了。回过神来，他已经在厕所的隔间里。剧烈的耳鸣中，他模糊地听到自己喘着粗气，手里握着射精后软塌的性器，脚下是一地的纸团。

-

第二天的午饭时，尼尔斯第一次加入了那个食堂角落里吵闹的团体。他们一如既往地在分享一些真真假假的流言轶事，而最近的焦点无疑是上校和他久违的新情人。眼下这个讲述者正通红了脸，扯着嗓子喊得唾沫横飞，围在周围的人大声哄笑着，时而惊呼、时而发出做作的咋舌。

“这算什么！我还听到过更劲爆的，唉！何止是劲爆！”嘹亮的声音冲破了闷闷的议论声，人群一下被勾起兴趣，发出此起彼伏的吁喊。尼尔斯看向声音的来源，那是以风流成性、吹牛不打草稿闻名的莫里茨·克莱因。

“你们知道上次和中东联合打了胜仗的时候，收缴来不少好东西吧？中东联合的特产可不少稀奇玩意，开战之后，在马莱有钱都难买到了！其中就有一样，我听说收上来之后，很快就被上校的那个副官要走了，名字直接从清单上划了去。”

“你猜猜是什么？啧啧，没错，就是春药。我早就听说，用了中东的春药之后，最贞烈的处女都会像妓女一样摇着屁股求操！军队里居然还提供这种东西，中东的士兵真是好福气啊！”

人群里传来羡慕的咿呀声，莫里茨继续说下去：“上校到底收去做什么了？大家心里都清楚。但我万万没有想到，那天我去找人，经过上校办公室的门口，居然听到了……”

“你问我怎么知道？那动静一听就不对！我上次说过我听到他们在草丛里做事吧？那小婊子一直捂着嘴不敢出声，一憋不住了就去亲上校……可这回，好家伙，他那叫床声隔着门都直冲我脑门！我顿时就走不动道了哇。真别说他有本事被上校玩，那淫叫，又浪又媚，甜得跟调了蜜似的，听得我小兄弟呼呼往上钻……”

莫里茨满意地看到人群屏住了呼吸：“我就蹑手蹑脚地趴到了门边上，这时候要来个人我就完蛋了，但，朋友们，试问谁忍得住？我大气都不敢出，就听见那门缝里传来啪啪啪啪的声音，老清脆、老大声，什么动静呢，你们想想上校那身肥肉撞在那小子的瘦屁股上……咳咳咳，我永远效忠伟大的长官和祖国马莱！”莫里茨夸张地举起手大喊，人群中爆发出一阵大笑，他得意洋洋地说下去：

“我一边听一边想啊，上校这老身子骨可真好，干得又狠又快，打桩机一样啪啪啪啪啪地操个不停；那水声，那婊子肯定爽死了，不知道流了多少水，这是男的的屁眼吗？我心说他得长了个女人的逼吧！跟玫瑰园那个阿丽莎有得一拼……咳！”

“上校越干越凶，那婊子一开始疯了一样地尖叫，后来被撞得连叫都叫不出个全整来。他们还操着走起来了，声音离我越来越近，最后怕是直接压门上了，声音在我头顶上响起来，吓得我，我一想隔着一道门那小婊子就在我脸边上挨操，差点直接射出来！可惜我一点动静都不敢出，就憋着气听着。”

“我听见上校边干边骂他，你个骚货、你怎么这么淫荡、你要吸死我吗、操死你、操死你……我直咽口水，忍不住在心里赞同了我亲爱的长官。”人们发出有些局促的笑声，显然他们比起笑话更想赶紧听下去，“结果那货还越叫越来劲了，边叫边哭，就是贱的，爱被骂……最后他被操得欲仙欲死，都神志不清了，一会喊不要不要求求你慢一点不想再去了，一会喊还不够再深点再用力点操死我……然后一阵猛的撞击，最后一下估计得把他半个人撞到门上去了吧，他哑着嗓子，光听见哭腔，直接没能叫出声来，光听见上校喘得像牛……然后又啪啪撞起来，好家伙，我估计那婊子给操晕过去了，只有出气没有进气，一声不吭的……这是要把人操死啊！”

“然后？然后我就跑了，没办法，硬得我腿都软了……我尻了好几枪，从那天开始就满脑子都是那婊子勾人的叫床声。我天天都去找鸡，还找了几个男的，没一个叫得比他浪的。操着鸡我想的都是他，成天板着张清纯的小脸，谁知道床上那么淫乱，他是用什么表情叫成那样的啊？……”

莫里茨的演讲结束了半天，都没一个人出声。过了会，一个人在寂静里叫道：“莫里茨！你又吹牛逼！真够假的！”随后人群渐渐又热闹起来，声讨着“你少添油加醋了！你哪能知道那么详细？”“还能老是让你撞上不成？”“你这满嘴跑火车的功夫，比起忽悠我说你跟隔壁一营的女的打了炮的时候都离谱！”……莫里茨埋在人群里又笑又骂，大喊我拿我的贞操发誓我说的一切都是真的！被不知道哪个人绞住脖子之后又直拍对方大腿求饶说好吧，好吧也不全是真的，容我再说一遍真实情况……尼尔斯看得心烦，他开口说：

“我上次去上校办公室送东西，直接撞见他了……”

人群忽地安静下来，十几双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他。他有点紧张地咳嗽了声，接着道：“就他一个人。结果我……”

他看着人群期盼的目光，到嘴边的话不知怎地就改了口：“我一眼就看出他有问题。动作扭捏得很，还红着脸……我让他帮我找个文件，结果他怎么也不动，只摇头。我定睛一看，才看见他手被绑在上校办公椅上了。”

人们发出兴奋难掩的吁声，尼尔斯受了鼓舞，舌头更加不听使唤：“我于是自己去找，一边找一边故意盯着他看。他脸红得要滴出水来了，把头撇到一边，好像要哭一样。我纳闷，也不用这样吧，我又不敢碰你……结果去他旁边那个抽屉找东西的时候，我听到些动静，仔细听了会，我下巴都要掉下来了……”

尼尔斯咽了口口水，人们紧张而投着直白欲望的眼神极大地激励了他，他努力压抑胸中的激动，说话时鼻翼都微微扇动起来。

他说：“我听到……”

TBC

不知道原作世界的科技力够不够造出跳蛋，就当是他们科技树点歪了吧，冰爆石动力跳蛋之类的（…  
路人们讨论的东西到底是真是假、哪些是真哪些是假请自由想象！


	4. Chapter 4

艾伦已经习惯于同那名马莱军官，也就是通称的霍夫曼上校的性交以及他花样百出的性癖了。虽然他最初就不曾抱有天真的期待，但这门差事属实要比他预想的还要艰难不少：倒不是说军官的口风多么严密，实际上，大部分时候都不用他诱导着想法子撬开他的嘴，军官就自己一个劲地把极密军机说个没完；令他有些头痛的是军官无底洞一样的性欲和出类拔萃（虽然他并没有真正与其他人做过爱，但这显然与过去继承者记忆中的平均水平极大不符）的性能力，有时他真好奇这具疏于锻炼、上个楼梯都气喘吁吁的肥胖身躯是为何只在这码事上体力超群。军官的床品也令人遗憾，他在白天是一个柔情似水的变态，爱好是用和怜惜的眼神截然不同的残酷态度和想象力颇为丰富的手法玩弄艾伦的身体；晚上则像一个满腔怨气、靠性爱发泄怒火的中年人渣丈夫，把艾伦当泄欲工具一样动作粗暴而毫无体贴之意地使用，操到兴奋处还会殴打他，打得最多的是屁股，其次是耳光，有时还会上脚踩踏踢踹。艾伦倒是不介意他在晚上禽兽不如的那面，军官的腰部肌肉无比发达，四肢却虚软得对不起那庞大的体型，沉重的军靴踹在肚子上还没有15岁时兵长在法庭上收着劲把他牙踢飞那次疼；不如说那还更好，一般那时军官都蓄着一肚子闷气，不光手脚闲不下来，嘴里也总在念叨着些工作上的埋怨和愤懑，而那正是他乐于听到的，身体上的疼痛影响不了他迅速地捕捉到其中的线索并以此推断他想要的情报。不过在狂风骤雨般的性爱和暴力结束后，军官总会双目含情而不语，用那双散发着浓重烟酒臭味的厚嘴唇来致歉般的、黏黏糊糊地吻他，这一点就有些让人恶心。

在军官的众多性癖当中，最为突出的是他对在自己办公室侵犯艾伦的执念。据他说，这给了他一种极大的成功感、使他无比真实地感受到自己所掌控住的伟大权能，他把那称为“男人的浪漫”；或许还有别的理由，比如他们大多数时间都在办公室里独处，而军官发情向来不分时间地点。艾伦懒得也不想去理解，面上依旧做出一副臣服崇拜的样子点点头。

军官这会让艾伦背对着坐上他的腿，又伸手把桌上的镜子摆到两人正面前，艾伦便隐约预感到接下来要发生的事情了。军官剥下他的军服大衣随手扔到一边，将宽阔的双手隔着衬衫覆上他的胸部，去吻他的头发。微凉的空气中严丝合缝地贴合上来的温热的掌心使艾伦激灵了一下，然后感受到那双手先是确认形状和手感般地按压、让他的双乳在略略躬身的姿势下溢满他的手心，玩趣地掂量几下后，又开始慢而用力地边捧着他饱满却算不上丰满的胸肌打圈揉弄、边手法猥琐地将它们捏成各种形状。艾伦归根结底没有女性的乳房，甚至算不上是胸部发达的那类男性，这种熟成常见的技巧用在他身上反而有了些羞辱的意味。他配合地轻喘起来，注意到军官正从镜子里盯着自己，又佯装屈辱地低垂下眼睛，红着耳朵把头偏向一边。军官被他羞涩却不拒绝的态度挑起兴趣，恶趣味地将正渐渐挺起的乳粒夹在指缝间，蠕动着五指揉了会胸；又用指腹从外缘画着圆抚向两点，却在乳晕边缘停下开始原地打转，激得柔软处的皮肤也硬起后，改用指甲轻轻地继续向内打圈划弄，这次在乳头的根部停了下来。略长的指甲刺激着周边敏感的肌肤，像在神经上用冰刀跳舞般挑逗着艾伦的感官，乳头进一步充血、高高屹立，又被质硬而薄的衬衫布料磨得难受。艾伦讨厌这种不温不火的折磨，稍稍弓起身子，发出一些他已熟练掌握的、难耐而娇嗔似的低喘，将手搭上此时军官还放在自己胸上玩个不停的双手，轻拽了下他的袖口，试图催促他赶紧进行下一步动作；后者今天却反常地耐心，握住艾伦的胸肌颠了两下后，又去解他的衬衣扣子。

艾伦凝白结实的胸肌这时完全坦露了出来，激凸的乳头被偏低的室温激得又挺起几分。在两人无数次的性爱中，他的双乳当真如军官开始所说般被开发得敏感无比，虽然不想承认，但他确实形成了在做爱时主动寻求胸部刺激的癖好，常常边被干边忍不住自渎奶头；只用胸前便被玩到高潮的经历也有过数次。习惯了被亵玩、像同样被调教得当的后穴般成为了新的性器官一样下流的胸前此刻难以纾解的硬痒教艾伦焦躁不已，但军官的双手却又迟迟不肯动作，在离他胸部有一段距离的地方中以一种轻浮的、玩弄什么大而柔软的乳房般的动作抓揉起空气，仿佛他的那里也长着一对大奶子似的。艾伦将自己恼火的那部分外化成羞涩而渴望的模样，软软地抓起军官的手往自己胸上带。大手正要重新覆上去，军官却趁艾伦不备用手指弹动了一下他的乳尖，他猝不及防地呻吟出了声。军官乘胜追击，用两手的食指迅速地、猥亵地不停拨动起艾伦的乳尖，艾伦随着他的动作一抽一抽地浅浅喘息，在空气冲出咽门的瞬间每每带上尖锐的娇音。粗糙的食指将皮肤细嫩敏感的乳头擦得通红，艾伦快要泛起麻木的疼痛时，军官又将两点重重地按回去，艾伦又爽又痛地闷哼了一下，富有弹性的两胸上凹下两窝的场面情色得有些滑稽。

军官就那么按着，开始揉捏、碾压艾伦此时已有些红肿的乳头，鼻息和声音瓮瓮地打上艾伦的颈侧时他哆嗦着夹紧了肩膀，“看着镜子里自己奶子被玩的样子。”军官命令道。于是艾伦任由羞耻的潮红爬上脸颊和耳朵，咬住下唇、睫毛颤动着看过去，抬眼和镜子里的军官对上了目光又躲闪开来。他知道军官喜欢自己这样的反应。果不其然对方更加兴奋起来，用指甲去震动、抠挖他乳尖的小缝。艾伦早就被撩拨得欲念难忍，如此强烈而直接的刺激更是让他爽得腰侧发软，他不再压抑喉中冲撞滚动的呻吟，尖细着嗓子颤巍巍地媚叫起来。艾伦一只手反折上去环住军官的脖子，身体微微后仰，将欲态完全坦露出来，故意把头靠在军官耳朵边上喘，如愿以偿地感受到胸前的动作变得粗暴急切。他闭上眼睛，感受情欲在身体中振荡积蓄，他快要去了，然后就可以结束这场磨人的游戏……

军官却突然停下了动作。艾伦失望地低喘了一声，又呜呜嗯嗯地小声呜咽着去撒娇，前者却开始用一种按摩般的手法捋按起艾伦的胸肌，乳肉被推向的终点是硬挺的乳尖。艾伦不明所以地被揉了一会才意识到这种手法的莫名熟悉之处——这是催乳、挤奶的手法。

理解到这一点后艾伦的脸不受控制地滚烫起来，军官看穿了他的反应，一边继续推挤他的双乳、轻点乳头，一边舔咬着他的耳廓低语：“你会有奶水吗？你天天被我上、被我内射那么多次，要是女人的话早该怀孕了。那样你就会涨奶，但是我会打掉我们的孩子，因为他会跟我分享你的奶水……你后面的小嘴早就被操成逼了，是不是这会也都长出了个子宫，已经偷偷怀上了我的孩子？我要试试，看看能不能挤出你的奶……”但他的动作哪是帮妻子催乳的父亲，更像是蛮横地给母牛挤奶的工人。艾伦被蹂躏得胸部发胀发痛，仿佛真有了种涨奶的错觉；他为这一瞬间的念头感到极为不爽，看似委屈巴巴地低下了头呻吟起来，让垂下的黑发掩盖住自己紧蹙跳动着的眉头。

这种按摩的手法持续了一阵，竟为胸部带来一种奇妙的酸软感，但又推得血液直往乳尖冲，让那处的空虚变得更加难以忍受。艾伦贴在军官怀里的腰背轻轻扭动起来，用耳侧的头发去蹭他的头顶，军官知道那是自己的小情人含蓄的邀请，手上却依旧动作不改。艾伦实在忍不下去，伸手就要自己抚慰一下酸胀的两点，胳膊还未抬起，突然两边的乳头就被狠狠捏住揪起，揪得胸肌都被拉长变形、随手部的动作撇向两侧——酥麻蚀骨的快感和酸胀尖锐的刺痛瞬间由两点狂暴地席卷向全身，他大脑倏地一片空白，连呼吸都滞住地射精了。

高潮后的艾伦仰躺在军官的怀里剧烈地喘息，浑身直打哆嗦，眼角被逼出的生理性泪水把睫毛沾得一缕一缕，被欺凌过度的乳头此刻也只剩下过电般的肿痛。军官却兴高采烈地一通乱亲，拍着他被揉红的奶子说不错不错，喷奶了，一边喷奶一边射了啊？啧啧，真是个淫乱的母亲！更不能让你有孩子了，是不是还得边操你边喂奶。艾伦大脑混沌着就真看了眼自己的胸口，那里自然没有也不可能有乳汁，他先是松了口气，回过神来又被自己莫名其妙的反应弄得生气。

军官显然不打算就此放过他，先拉开拉链弹出自己的鸡巴，手又绕到艾伦前面去解他的裤子。艾伦腿上没了劲，扭扭怩怩地把裤子蹭下来，然后被军官一把扯掉。军官掌侧夹在他的臀缝里磨蹭，另只手拉开抽屉拿出常备的润滑膏挖了一坨，手指顶着膏体往后穴里一戳，脸上的肥肉就拥挤着绽开一个淫邪的笑容，说这么湿了啊，我看你早就不需要这个了，你出的水不比润滑剂多。艾伦就着高潮泛起的脸红，装作失神的样子没有回话。

军官的手指粗粗扩张了几下，就迫不及待地扶起阴茎准备往里插。艾伦本来半眯着眼睛，军官却要求他看着两人结合的地方，看他那张淫荡的小嘴是怎么饥渴难耐地把他的大鸡巴吃下去。艾伦于是抬起眼皮，从镜子里第一次完整而清晰地看到自己的下身与军官交合时的全貌。那紧蹙的小孔怎么看都不像是能吞得下那紫黑巨物的样子，硕大的龟头逐渐破开褶皱、通红的穴口边缘徐徐变得平滑、继而被撑开——紧致的内壁分开时还色情地拉出银白黏丝——被撑大、大到艾伦自己都觉得不可思议的地步，当真一点点艰难却稳健地把军官粗壮骇人的阳物整根吃了进去。

“好深……”艾伦忍不住说。他坐在军官的鸡巴上喘气，手无意识地抚上镜中映出的、自己小腹被微微顶出阳物形状的地方。即使已经做过不知道多少次，军官的大小还是让他有些吃不消，每次完全进入都被顶至尽头、顶到深得不可思议的地方，让他产生一种自己被腹部被整个贯穿的错觉。而看着这个过程的发生甚至让他觉得这次的进入比平日更胀更痛了些——不如说，在那些前戏充分、进入时湿润顺畅而没有过分胀痛的性爱里，他究竟是如何……？他不太想去思考这件事。

军官开始捏着艾伦的腰颠起来，不紧不慢地划着圈顶弄，嘴嘬上他的颈侧，用力地、长长地吸吻了一下，空气挤进紧吮着的皮肤和粘膜时发出了令人难堪的水泡破裂声，眼睛却没离开过镜子。然后又说累了，让艾伦服侍自己，艾伦只得把手撑在军官腿上，自己扭动还泄着力的腰肢，抬起臀部一下下坐下去。“还不够高。”军官说，“再把屁股抬高点，全拔出来再坐到底。”艾伦不情不愿地照做，阴茎拔到穴口还被括约肌箍住的时候不免有些哆嗦，往下坐时竟滑了出来，在他浸满淫液的臀缝里来了次长长的贯穿。他伸手去抓火热地烫着自己臀肉的阴茎，柱上粘腻湿滑的液体糊了一手，险些抓拿不稳。艾伦屏着呼吸把龟头重新对准穴口，为了防止阴茎再次滑开，咬着牙一口气坐了下去。被粗暴破开的内壁痛得有些痉挛，军官显然被夹爽了，鼓励地咬了咬艾伦的耳朵，他漏出一声低吟。

艾伦习惯了会便又动作起来。他看到镜子里的自己被操得浑身泛起粉色，努力主动摆臀的样子好似个不知羞耻的娼妓（他顿了一下，在心里补充道，不是好似，是实际如此。包括自己已经不需要刻意去做的、习惯性摆出的那副羞红了脸、乖顺又欲拒还迎的讨好模样。实际上，军官和他的下属们也确实是如此称呼他的。）；黑亮粗大的阳物不断被抽出来又被吃进去，他自己的也高高翘起、随着大开大合的动作上下摇晃；殷红的穴口被撑得浑圆，淫水被激烈的动作打出白沫、不断发出噗噗水声，他却已经感受不到开始时被撕裂一样的疼痛，取而代之的是被填满的胀热快感。尽管巨人的恢复能力让他不管被上过多少次后穴都难以变得柔软驯服，身体却还是记住了这种被操开的感觉。或许这也并不是坏事，他想，很难保证在这以后不会再出现他不得不把身体作为手段的情况，至少这样自己能好受些。

艾伦已经渐渐适应了节奏，随着骑乘的动作而变得有节律的低喘缓解了缺氧的不适。是时候该去碰前列腺了，自己赶紧高潮，然后军官也很快就会射出来。他后倾身体，双唇去碰军官的唇侧，邀请他同自己接吻；军官领会了他的暗示，毫不客气地回吻，胯部开始配合地上顶，双手也从腰侧游弋上前胸、又抚弄起他的胸部。就在这时，办公室的门口传来了干脆的敲门声。

艾伦心下一惊，军官要与他在办公室做爱前，通常都会在门口换上“会议中”的标牌，大门也已经上锁，一般人都会识趣地走开。军官也愠怒起来，嘴唇衔着他的舌头含糊不清地大喊：“是谁！？”

“是我，上校。从前线发来了紧急电报。”副官的声音从门外传来。

“拿给别人看去！看不出我正忙？！”

“对方要求您亲自过目……”副官犹豫着说。军官正要发火，又突然灵光一现似的停了下来。

“进来吧。”他回答说。

“等等——”艾伦惊恐地回望，却被军官的手指堵住了嘴。两根肥硕的手指在口内不停地翻弄，他咕哝地想说些什么，又不敢去咬或是挣脱，只能用舌头来推，也还是没能发出呜咽以外的声音，反倒狼狈地被搅带出口水。钥匙旋转着打开门锁的声音让他更为慌张，抗拒地挣扎起来，军官却更加来劲，身下竟大力操干了起来。

副官推开门时见到的正是这么一副淫靡的景象。艾伦骑在军官的腿上，下身光裸，外套和衬衫胸怀大开、堪堪挂着，屁股里插着根阴茎，身上、尤其是胸部布满了牙印和吻痕，嘴里含着军官两根手指也堵不住被操出的甜腻呜咽，眼角却要哭似的染着嫣红。艾伦看到副官进来，又开始反抗，副官一副熟视无睹的样子，反锁大门后走近几步，低头念起文件。

艾伦剧烈跳动的心脏此刻得到了些许宽慰。他并不想被人看到这样的场景，但副官不甚在意的自然态度令这场活春宫也稍稍不那么羞耻了些。军官的手指抽了出来，副官平和而流畅地念着电报，他闭上眼，在情欲的浪潮中尽力试图分辨其中可能存在的有用情报，同时抿住下唇努力不让呻吟泄出。

念完电报，军官模棱两可地回应了几句，副官敬了个礼正要转身离去，却又被军官叫住。

“你留下，看着我们干。”军官说，“见证一下为了祖国马莱的光明未来而进行的伟大生殖活动。”

操一个男人算什么生殖活动。艾伦觉得好笑，何况还是一个艾尔迪亚人。那些做过军官情妇的女人，像这样被“见证”着诞生的孩子，想必无一例外地被打掉了吧；就算被偷偷生下来，他们也绝不会被马莱的光明所照耀。涌上脑海的冰冷愤怒驱赶了他的羞耻，他认命地偏过头，方才被欲望搅浑的头脑重归明晰。此刻自己只是在利用身体窥探情报，与挨一顿打也并无什么不同，只需适当表演以及忍耐——然后军官抓住他的大腿，正冲副官向掰开到大张，紫黑的阴茎明晃晃地插在他的小穴里，泛着水光的濡湿腿根和被干得乱七八糟的交合处毫无遮掩地暴露出来。

军官就保持着这样的姿势开始重新抽插，艾伦双手反抓住军官的衣服，服务性地流露出一些浅浅的娇喘。“放尊重些，看着我们的见证人。”军官突然说。他于是仰起头，与副官四目相对。对方依旧一脸风平浪静，双手交叠在背后，仿佛真是在见证什么光荣的大和谐似的。艾伦用余光瞥到自己在镜子里的模样，黑发散乱汗湿，目光迷离、微微失焦，脸颊和耳朵染着情动的红，挂着晶亮液体的嘴唇迷茫地微张，确实是一副被操得情迷意乱的样子。他将目光稍稍游离开副官那双无波的眼睛，作出羞涩的情态，喘息也压得含蓄，像发情期被按摩舒服的猫一样发出娇艳的闷哼。拱了会后，军官突然将阴茎整根抽出，然后重重地贯穿到底、直撞到结肠拐弯处，猛蹭上肠壁内敏感的那处软肉。“啊啊————！”艾伦被顶得一下双眼大睁，穴内爽得又涌出一股春液，他没有吝啬自己渲着惊恐却又浸满蜜意的浪叫。

军官把着艾伦的腿根，迅猛地操干起来，胯部凶狠上顶的同时一下一下把他往自己鸡巴上摔，清亮的肠液被拍得四处迸溅；艾伦的双手无措地紧抓自己的大衣边、努力尝试却终究无力去遮挡春情荡漾的面容。他被顶得身体上上下下、脑袋一下一下地点、两条长腿不住地在空中晃荡，边看向副官边忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫。面对如此淫乱不堪的画面，副官依旧像个雕塑般毫无反应。艾伦被插得脑内一片空白，像在情欲的巨浪里被无助拍打的舟，被冷漠注视的感觉更是让他浑身发烫，好像自己是个在男人面前浪荡地表演、诱惑看客来一同操他的婊子；他忍不住想并起双腿，但是大腿内侧却被军官紧紧捏住、掰开，不容抗拒，此时副官的无动于衷倒像是一种救济。他在被狠碾了一下敏感点后电击似的酥麻中略略回过神来，又摇着头驱赶了自己这种软弱的想法。为了目的，他不需要这种无谓的矜持和尊严，这些东西早就该被同——自己留存着的令人发笑的人性、讽刺般地毫无意义的同情心——一起舍弃。

“呜——、呃啊！啊！哈嗯……——”军官看出了他的分心，惩罚似的往前列腺快速连续大撞了几下，接着又绵长而用力地用龟头揉碾，惹得艾伦内壁不住地抽搐，马眼也渗出成股的清液，几乎就要去了。军官却突然缓下动作，感受到怀中方才绷紧的身体一下软瘫、失落而难耐地抽气、深喘，又颇为愉悦地拧了下艾伦的乳尖，吐出羞辱的话语：“怎么？没去成？是不是干得还不够狠？”

“唔……我想、要……请您再，啊，快一点……”艾伦断断续续地喘息，滚烫的泪珠随着睫毛的颤动抖落下来，被操软了的腰又开始孟浪地摇晃，主动去吞吃阴茎，他勾人地用手指翻弄自己的唇舌、将指尖裹满津液后摸索着往已经被填满的后穴里挤，讨好地同军官舌吻，“求求您……”

军官十分满意于他被完全操熟的妖艳模样，说：“好孩子，完成个任务就奖励你。”说着又宠溺地顶弄了下，顶出声软软的哀叫。“去含含我们见证人的鸡巴，让他也舒服舒服。”

艾伦暗暗咬了下牙，抬起头时仍是副迷茫而渴求的眼神，眨巴着满是泪痕的灰色猫眼看向副官。后者叹了口气走过来，拉开裤裆的拉链，露出的灰红性器虽还没有抬头，但也已有些充血变硬。

至少他还不是阳痿。艾伦张开双唇将副官的阴茎顶端亲住的时候想，否则自己就要被后面那个变态折腾死了。艾伦冰凉纤细的手指搭上副官的阴囊，轻吻像羽毛般落在龟头上，继而顶端被熟练而轻柔地吮吸，灵活的舌头在马眼周围打圈，像蛇一样蠕动着往尿道口里钻磨。那截殷红的软肉流连着一路向下，贴合着冠状沟的形状挑逗舔弄，吸吻舔舐柱体的同时手指也颇具技巧地抚弄囊袋和会阴。被调教得熟稔高超的口技的服侍下副官的阴茎很快完全挺立起来、表皮变得紧绷红亮。他沿着突突跳动的血管又舔回顶端，在溢出液体处一抿，继而将副官的阴茎大半含进了口中。

阴茎的主人在湿热紧致的包裹中颤动着叹了口气，艾伦边用口腔内壁去挤压烫人的异物、边用舌头缠上去吮吸。感受到口中的阴茎又硬胀几分后，他稍稍松开桎梏，接着打开咽腔，将鸡巴整个吞吃了进去，顶部一直侵入到喉管上端。他几乎是轻松地完成了这个深喉，甚至尚有余力去纠缠插在口腔里的部分、抬眼确认副官的反应，而后者已经舒适地合上了眼睛低喘。他于是将头缓缓后撤出来，然后又再次深吞到底，开始缓慢而连续地吐纳，重复深喉的动作。

军官看着艾伦用心地伺候副官的鸡巴，不知是无聊还是嫉妒地，突然抓住他的腰又是一顶。艾伦被激得浑身一颤，口中仍尽力保持动作，紧接着一下又一下的顶撞又向他袭来。他的呻吟被鸡巴堵在喉咙里，刚刚一直空虚难耐的敏感点此刻又被激烈凶狠地疼爱，双手爽得一下脱了力，拼命地抓住副官的腰带以维持平衡，腰窝也深深地塌了下去，只剩臀部高翘着被临幸。艾伦被顶得身体一晃一晃，吞吃鸡巴的动作也不再游刃有余，随着身后的操干时而惊慌地绞窄、时而因难以抑制的呜咽而锁紧喉咙。前后同时的夹击操得艾伦不住地哆嗦，泪水、口水和后穴的淫液都啪嗒啪嗒往地上落，被快感玩弄得狼狈不堪。

军官发了狠的干他，像是在发泄自己的所有物被别人占有的不快，又被三人行的放浪场景挑起背德的兴奋。他从椅子上站起身来，这一下让艾伦的身体整个悬空，只靠插在小穴和嘴里的两根鸡巴被钉在了半空，内壁像要抓住救命稻草般拼命地收紧，吸得军官低吼一声，鸡巴直发疼。他抓住艾伦软瘫的手臂，像驾驶他般从背后操他，边操边舔咬这个姿势下艾伦汗津津的漂亮背肌；他发力冲刺起来，将整个上半身贴了下去，照着艾伦黑发跳动下露出的那方雪白的、脊椎突出的后颈深深咬了下去。身下的这具躯体突然异常剧烈地颤抖挣扎，汗毛倒竖，后穴绞紧到不可思议的地步，直接把军官榨得射了出来，反射性地咬得更狠了几分，腥甜的味道在他的口腔中弥漫开来；副官嘶得一声也拔出了阴茎，似乎是被艾伦的牙齿磕疼了，冲着他的脸一通乱射。艾伦则直接像一滩烂泥一样挂在了军官的手里，头侧向一边，眼神里几乎没了光彩，不知何时已经射精的阴茎此时还断断续续地流着白液，和后穴里、脸上流下的那些一起滴下来弄脏了地毯。

艾伦失神了。那军官猝不及防地咬上来时，他正沉浸在情欲里，丝毫没有察觉。脆弱地暴露在外的弱点被毫无防备地袭击——那尖锐的齿排啃咬上对于智慧巨人持有者来说的绝对禁忌之地，简直如同——尚还无力时的自己连挣扎都来不及地被无垢巨人吞噬一般。后颈本就敏感的肌肤被咬伤的刺痛和生命受到威胁时的应激，伴着翻江倒海的快感——他说不清那是由情欲还是濒死体验带来——一同向他袭来，全身的神经如同被电击一般烧灼、肌肉痉挛着绷紧强直、被唤起过度的意识飞离开身体，最后他麻木着抵达高潮。

神智渐渐恢复时，艾伦感觉到有什么东西仍在自己下身动作，虚软钝感的四肢难以定位自己此刻的位置和体势，但浮浮沉沉的感觉却让他不太踏实。待身体的知觉也慢慢蔓延开来、双眼得以聚焦后，他发现自己正被军官整个抱起来，卡在半空中操；失去意识时无法把门的嗓子诚实地、几乎是下意识地随着动作没完没了地叫，冲出口的和还未冲出口的呻吟此刻都已难以再收回。不应期里敏感点被攻击的感觉更接近一种酷刑，他难受得不住地躲，却只能因为重力作用被撞得更凶；而这种折磨也只是转瞬即逝，很快他的身体便因为高潮变得加倍敏感，每一下操上去都爽得浑身发麻、酥软到指尖，没被操几下内壁就又抽动着开始高潮。军官没有因为肉棒被榨得即将射精就停下动作，操干愈发猛烈，进进出出的鸡巴屡屡带得后穴中的淫液和精液在空气里跳溅。大大小小的高潮伴着让人发疯的快感接连不断地向艾伦涌来，他连叫春的力气都不剩，只是要断气一般地啜泣，精液打着股流个不停。军官最后也受不住他连续高潮下内壁一跳一跳的紧咬，如他所愿地将浓稠的精液满满浇灌进去。他虚虚地攀附在军官的身上，闭上眼睛射出了最后一滴。

军官射精后晃晃悠悠地坐回椅子，失去他支撑的艾伦无力地跌坐到了地上，头靠上军官的腿、逃离窒息似的拼命呼吸。他歇息了一阵子，扶着桌子颤悠悠地站起。被泪水模糊的视线的前方，副官不知何时已经离开，而军官打着鼾昏睡了过去。

艾伦抽出一叠纸，马虎地做了清理，又在全身肌肉和关节的哀鸣下艰难地穿回军装。他不能使用恢复能力，那些隐蔽的吻痕和细小的伤口在复原时极难被顾全，如果晚上被军官发现自己的身体一口气干净不少，难保他不会起疑心。他试探性地翻了一下军官的眼皮，对方正睡得昏天黑地，对此毫无知觉。这是一个极好的机会——他自己制造出的机会。

他利用了那个常来打扫卫生的护工少女的好心，告诉她自己因为身体上的苦痛和精神压力而难以入眠，对方便在下一次见面时为他带来了安眠药。他没有妄然使用药物，军官无缘无故地昏睡而自己突然失踪的情形未免过于可疑，尤其是对那个备受信任的副官而言。而昨天，准确来说是今天，军官在半夜三时才带着满身的酒气回到房间，大约是参加了什么庆功宴而精疲力尽了吧，看都没看他一眼便径直扑到床里入睡了。按军官的习性，他料到今天对方会想在办公室里同他缠绵，因此也早早地准备好了安眠药等待时机。

副官的加入实际上出乎了他的意料。凌晨军官正是在副官的搀扶下踉踉跄跄进了门，作为消除他疑虑的理由已经足够。副官被传唤进来时，艾伦最初充满了抗拒，除了羞耻心作祟之外，也是害怕有人旁观的情况下行动暴露的可能性增加。但从另一方面来说，这也使得军官在性事后精疲力尽地沉睡这一他要编造的假象有了可靠的见证人。那名副官看似超脱物外，终究还是被淫行夺去了目光，没有注意到他借着吻偷偷把药含化了渡给军官。

目前为止一切都同计划一致。艾伦疲惫地扣上了军服大衣的领口，顾不得身上衣物脏乱腥臭，他得抓紧时间。

-

霍夫曼上校在副官的推搡下醒来，他抹了抹嘴边的口水，努力回忆了一会，才想起自己是在睡眠不足的情况下和克鲁格干柴烈火了一番才昏睡了过去。这淫荡的妖精，不管不顾地就知道勾引人，老身子骨还真受不了了！他暗暗骂了句，又看到克鲁格此刻只着衬衫、也在自己身旁安静地沉睡，小了一大圈的大衣正披在自己肩膀上，心中又生出一股暖意，宠爱地抚了抚他性事后乱糟糟的头发。

“上校！”副官的声音唤回上校的思绪，是什么事值得他没眼力见地打破这温馨的一幕？“紧急情况，1号档案室失窃了。”副官说。

副官简洁地陈述了事件的经过。据持有1号档案室钥匙的士兵说，他在上午巡逻时听到档案室附近传来异响，怀疑有人在内行窃，就打开档案室大门查看，接着便被人打晕失去意识。这名士兵现在已经受到了处分。索性失窃的只是一些不重要的文件——实际上，1号档案室里也并没有什么重要的文件，真正保存机密的2号档案室的钥匙由上校亲自保管，被妥善安放在保险箱内。士兵的钥匙亦没有丢失，大概是窃贼东翻西找一番后也发现此处没有他要找的东西，便失去利用价值了吧。

上校在那之后排查了所有可疑的人员，将几个嫌犯暂时监禁了起来，又增加了档案室所在的楼层、尤其是2号档案室附近的看守士兵。结束工作时夜幕已深，他深深地叹了口气、埋回办公椅里，克鲁格体贴地为他沏了杯红茶。他赞赏了情人一如既往精湛的沏茶手艺，看着对方因称赞露出的乖巧笑容和微红的耳朵，一个大胆的想法涌上心头。

-

上校把克鲁格按在2号档案室的门上亲。他刚刚支开了巡逻的士兵，带他的情人悄悄钻了进来。今天上午，克鲁格在做爱中被他人旁观时所表现出的反应令他惊喜。或许因为对方是自己交际密切的副官，克鲁格没怎么抗拒就顺从地打开了身体、开始享受三个人的性爱，如果换成一个完全的、随机的陌生人，他会如何反应呢？不过上校还没有心胸宽广到能和每一个过路的士兵分享自己情人的身体，应该说，他甚至不愿意让克鲁格动情的模样被其他人窥探去。但是——如果是被旁听，并且让他意识到他在与自己交合时被人旁听——这个念头令上校蠢蠢欲动，而这正是一个绝妙的机会。

上校投下的阴影笼罩住克鲁格，双手在他身上摸来摸去，一条腿挤进他的双腿中磨蹭，毫无章法的挤压下很快他的裆部便微微鼓起；克鲁格被他亲得喘不过气，又不敢大声喘息或是弄出声响地反抗，连在安静的空气中显得格外激烈的水声都会让他紧张地攥住上校的衣服。上校却丝毫没有掩饰之意，利落地剥开他的衣服，腰带和衣扣碰撞出叮叮当当的脆响。他唇舌并用地去吃克鲁格高耸的锁骨和雪白的奶子，吸溜吸溜的水声甚至盖过了后者细碎的呜咽；他的手指钻入克鲁格因白天的性爱还柔软着的后穴，因为先前高潮过几次，那里比往日更快地湿润起来，手指毫无阻碍地在其中快速抽插，很快指节上就裹满了肠液。

脚步声从远处渐渐踏进，想必是刚刚被调开的士兵折返回来了吧。上校急不可耐地掏出自己已然肿胀的性器就往克鲁格小穴里插，克鲁格低低地娇哼一声，在性器被推到最深处的瞬间吻上了上校的嘴唇、把呻吟堵了回去。上校难得地拒绝了他的求爱，用一只手擒住他的下颚捏开嘴，另一手按住他的胯部、快速耸起腰来。克鲁格这回似乎格外地敏感、后穴咬得死紧，每次顶上去都被顶出打着颤的、染上哭腔的、难以忍受地陡然拔高的叫床声，才没开始多久就一副要不行了的样子。他是害怕被当做侵入者而惊恐着吗，或是因为这种隐秘而大胆的游戏而兴奋了吗，他叫得那么淫乱，其实是渴望着被巡逻的人发现吧？门外士兵的脚步声已经十分接近，上校在此时狠狠地撞上了已无比熟知的那处，又小幅度而用力地在那里搅动研磨。克鲁格发出一声戛然而止的尖叫，后半段被他吞咽成了断断续续的娇媚尾音，回过神来后又惊惶失措地用双手捂住嘴巴，身体因恐惧不断地颤抖，内壁也抽抽着收紧。

上校舒爽地低吟，注意到巡逻的士兵似乎迟疑地停下脚步、在屋外打转聆听起来。克鲁格紧张地屏住了呼吸，祈祷似地闭上了双眼，在上校的怀中无助地发抖，等待一门之隔的士兵离去。门上传来一阵微动，上校料想是那士兵将耳朵贴了上来，兴奋得头皮发麻。他猛然又开始大力挺胯，边干边故意抬高声音喊：“怎么不敢出声了？！刚刚还叫那么浪？你不是很想被人听到吗？你不是想把外面的人也勾引进来一块干你吗？！”他在下身爽麻的吮吸和疯狂分泌的肾上腺素的作用下眼前不住地忽闪白光，感官变得无比敏锐，克鲁格支离破碎的哀鸣听来像在他脑子里直放烟花。他忘我地侵犯着怀中的躯体。

门外的人听了会才踏着窘迫的碎步快速离开，他喘着粗气缓下动作，试着用重新聚焦的视野去瞄身下人现在被干成了怎样一副秀色可餐的模样。但他低头时，对上的却是一双冰冷的、沉静的——含着轻蔑的，他无比熟悉却又无比陌生的浅灰色瞳孔。

他还没来得及疑惑，克鲁格那双刚刚还无力地垂在身侧的手便掐上了他的脖子，然后不容抗拒地收紧、收紧。他的视线因缺氧而模糊，窒息的喉咙难以发出哪怕是一声不成声的呼救，他挣扎着去抓、去拽紧箍着自己脖颈的手，但那两只纤细的、平日里连推开自己的猥亵都做不到的胳臂却如钢筋一般纹丝不动。他逐渐没了气力，视野徐徐消成一片黑暗，沉重的身躯不受控制地向前倾去。意识完全消失之前，他隐约听到一句什么话，随后一切都沉入了无边的死寂。

-

艾伦把军官山一样的肥硕躯体从身上掀开。

这人临死之际居然还硬挺着插在他体内、甚至在完全瘫软的一瞬间射出了一大滩精液，艾伦厌恶地看着从自己下身流出的东西，皱起了眉头。军官方才的表演暂时打消了巡守的疑心，他可以趁着这段时间尽管寻找自己想要的东西而不怕发出动静、触发警报。

他翻出军官的钥匙串，开始逐个翻找保险箱内的文件。自己无疑利用了这名军官——以肉体为报酬，而对方付出的代价则是生命。这样的人渣本就死不足惜，但自己又如何呢？他将在不久的未来夺去几乎全世界人的生命，而这名军官的死亡只是被稍微提前。他不明白自己最后无意识地嘟囔出的那句“对不起”是什么意思、又是在对着谁道歉。唯一清楚的是，那丝毫不能作为任何人的补偿，也无法撼动他已然坚固的决意。

他安静地打晕了所有守卫后，从军官寝室的暗门离开了。他已经设法同吉克取得了联系，对方接到他信号的不久后，便会有同样潜伏着的义勇军去替他料理后事。

当他翻出军区的围墙时，已经有些曙光破开暗云投亮收容区灰白的水泥地。雷贝里欧的一天开始了，街边贩卖糖果的小丑推出篷车，清洁工拎着拖把和水桶走向钟楼。

蒸汽从他的躯干中缓缓溢出，他久违地感受到身体变得矫健而轻松。日光为他的背影镀上一层金色的光晕，让他看上去宛若神明。

他悲哀却平静地注视着光明渐渐照耀到马莱的土地上。

END


End file.
